Your Own Adventure: Portal 2(HumanWheatleyxReader)
by TRikiD
Summary: After waking up from a dangerous amount of suspension, you're the only human test subject left at Aperture Science, but you're not completely alone when a cyborg named Wheatley tries to help you escape. But along the way, you two go through some intense hardships together. How will it all end?
1. Chapter 1 - The Courtesy Call: Part 1

**The human design for Wheatley in this fanfic belongs to Chelsea GR(be sure to check out their Portal animations). Wheatley, along with Portal and Portal 2, belong to Valve Corporation. Please, support the official release.**

* * *

Your Own Adventure: Portal 2(Human!WheatleyxReader)

Chapter 1 - The Courtesy Call: Part 1

You had just joined the testing of Aperture Science, a facility with advanded technology who's motto was "Testing is the future."

It was day two for you, as you woke up on your own luxury room, the sun shining through the window that took up the entire wall to the right of your bed. You rose from bed, stretching and cracking your back before a voice came on over head.

"Good morning! You have been in suspension for fifty days!"

"Fifty days? …I thought I was only asleep for one night...that sleep gas must be some powerful stuff," you told yourself aloud with shock, as the voice went on.

'All testing subjects in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear a buzzer, look up."

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the loudest buzzer you'd ever heard suddenly sounded, making you glare up at the nonexistent owner of the voice. But any other way, you looked up, completing part one of your exercise.

"Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear a buzzer, look down." A second buzzer went off, which didn't startle you as bad, and you complied and looked down at your feet, which was clad in special boots called 'Long-Fall Boots' or something…you couldn't really remember; you also realized that your attire has changed, as you were now wearing an orange jumpsuit with a white tank top underneath.

"Yeah, I don't think so," you grumbled at the poor choice of fashion, and you unzipped your suits front zipper, pulling it down half way, and you left it at that when it looked like a jacket tied around your waste.

"I could work with this," you chuckled while looking at yourself in a full body mirror, taking in your form, your (E/C) eyes, your (H/L) H/C) hair…but your smile vanished when you noticed something off about your chest. You looked down and pulled the collar of your tank top, and what you saw did NOT amuse you.

"No bra. Lovely." Of course, you were being sarcastic.

"Good. This completes the gymnastics part of your mandatory physical and mental exercise. There is a framed painting on the wall. Please, go stand in front of it."

You followed the emotionless voice's orders, and walked over to a rather relaxing painting of a log cabin overlooking a lake with a huge snowy mountain in the background.

"This is art. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear a buzzer, stare at the art."

Yet another annoying buzzer went off, and you simply stared at the painting for maybe six or seven seconds while you could hear a ticking clock too.

"You should now feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect staring at art has not provided the required intellectual sustenance, reflect briefly on this classical music."

Soon, some peaceful violin music began playing overhead, but as soon as you started swaying your head to the slow rhythm, another damn buzzer went off and scared the crud out of you.

"Good. Now, please, return to your bed."

You shrugged and sighed, crawling onto your Temperpedic-like bed, and curling up to go to sleep.

Little did you know that you would not wake up again for a VERY long time…

* * *

When you finally DID wake up again, your head was throbbing as someone had just hit you with a hammer, and you felt nearly completely depleted of energy throughout your entire body as you slowly sat up and bringing your feet to the floor.

"Good Morning! You have been in suspension for nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine…nine…"

As you looked up, you noticed that the voice sounded slightly…distorted, a little disturbing. What a wake up call. But you were then pulled from listening to the voice when you heard a frantic knock at the door, and you stood up and stared in surprise since you weren't expecting any visitors.

So, you just stood and waited for anymore knocks, doubting anyone was actually coming to see you, that they must've just gotten the wrong door and will just leave soon…but you were wrong…

"Hello?! Are you in there?!" called a masculine voice with a thick and charming British accent, and you quickly ran up to the door to answer it, but whoever was on the other side knocked once more, "Hellooo?! Are you…gonna open the door? A-are you-oh! AAAAAHHH!"

He went on, but he screamed in utter terror when you finally opened the door, but you were quite surprised yourself. Standing there in front of you, with a mechanical arm and thick wiring coming off of a monorail in the ceiling attached to his back, was a young man with a scrawny and at least six foot tall build, and couldn't have been much older than you; his skin was very pale, he had the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen, short blonde hair(that you found rather adorable), thick, black square glasses sat upon his nose, and he wore a grey jumpsuit.

You weren't going to deny it, the man was rather cute in your opinion, as you blushed and smiled sheepishly at him; though, he didn't return the smile, as he only stared back at you with terrified wide eyes.

"Oh, God, you look terr-um…good, looking good, actually…are you ok? Are you-don't answer that! I'm actually sure you're fine. There's PLENTY of time for you to recover," he began with a nervous stutter as he slowly walked in, and you walked back to get out of his way.

"Recover? Recover from what?" you questioned in fear.

"Oh, good! You DO speak! Can you say 'apple'?" Wheatley asked with excitement, finally smiling at you. Just another charming feature about him, his smile.

"Why would I want to say 'apple'?"

"Close enough! I'm Wheatley, by the way!" You awkwardly stared at his extended hand of friendship, but there was something else you couldn't take your mind off of when you took his hand and meekly shook it.

"What's with the rail?" you asked, pointing up at his monorail.

"Hmm? …Oh, that! That's my management rail—I'm a cyborg; though, here, I'm technically called a 'core'!" Wheatley announced with another cheery smile.

"A cyborg, huh? Never met one of those before, but you're cool in my book, Wheatley. Name's (F/N) (M/N) (L/N)," you informed with a friendly smirk.

"Please, prepare for emergency evacuation," the monotone voice from before suddenly announced, completely ruining the sweet moment between you two.

"STAY CALM! S-stay calm…prepare! That's all it's saying, 'prepare'. It's all fine," Wheatley suddenly shouted while grabbing your shoulders in a vice grip, but then he realized it wasn't helping at all to calm you down, so he eventually let go and smiled sheepishly at you.

He then walked passed you and jumped up onto your bed, as a square-shaped hole opened just above.

"Seems like you need ta calm down more than me," you muttered under your breath as you watched the cyborg in wonderment.

"Don't move! I'm gonna get us outta here…you might wanna hang onto something! Just a little advice, totally up to you," Wheatley ordered, as he disappeared up into the whole. But just before you could get onto your bed and try to look into the whole yourself, the two panels suddenly closed, leaving you suddenly petrified as to what Wheatley meant.

Suddenly, your fears rose higher when you heard loud machinery whir and grin, and the dry walling started chipping away when you felt the entire room suddenly jolt forward. This resulted in you suddenly flying forward and off your bed, your face now flat on the floor while your torso was pressed up against the side of the bed, and your legs were up in the air.

You figured this would be pretty funny if you could see yourself right now…and if it wasn't you either in such a position.

"Are you alright down there?!" Wheatley suddenly called down.

"Just peachy!" you sarcastically shouted back, supporting your body with your hands and lifting your head up to spit out a dust bunny that got in your mouth, and you quickly stood back up.

"Ok, good, you can hear me!" Wheatley cheered while lowering back down through the whole, but his smile was soon replaced with a worried and reluctant expression, "listen, (F/N)…most test subjects do experience some, um…cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension…now, you've been under for QUITE a lot longer, and it's not out of the question that you might have a VERY minor case of serious brain damage…"

Despite how easy he was trying to be to break such horrible news, you could only stare at Wheatley with wide eyes, as one of them even started to twitch.

"Are you sure?" you whimpered, and Wheatley slowly nodded, "…I feel fine."

"Right, ok, you're in denial, and that's good. Try ta hold onto that feeling because that is the proper reaction to being told that you've got brain damage…you understand, right?" Wheatley questioned with concern.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to understand when I've got serious brain damage?" you asked grimly.

"Ha-ha-ha…oh, you're a funny one," Wheatley chuckled awkwardly, but then he cleared his throat after a different alarm started to sound, worrying you quite immensely, "ok, ya know what? Just hold on!"

With that, the blonde cyborg suddenly disappeared up into the whole above your bed again.

"All reactor core safe guards are now nonfunctional! Please, prepare for reactor core meltdown!" You stared wide eyed up at the ceiling upon hearing ' core meltdown', starting to worry more for Wheatley than yourself.

But once more, the entire room started to creak and moan, as the entire giant window was suddenly filled with multiple cracks, various pieces even falling out. But the broken window became the least of your fears when the room itself suddenly swung forward, as if it were just detached from the side of a building.

"I hate ta break this to you, but I'm in PRETTY hot water here!" Wheatley called down with fear, "how you doing down there?! You still holding on?!"

"I am now!" you called back after falling on your back after the first big swing, and you scrambled back against your bed and tightly clung to the sheets.

"Good! Hey, get this, the reserve power ran out, so the whole relaxation center stops waking up the bloody test subjects…hold on, this is a bit tricky!" Wheatley started to explain as the room moved forward a bit more, but then it buckled a bit when it hit another wall.

"…And of course, nobody tells ME anything! NOOO! Why would they tell me anything?! Why should _I_ be kept informed?! Ya know, of the life functions of the ten thousand bloody test subjects I'm supposed ta be in charge of?!" you could hear the strong and annoyed sarcasm in his voice, and you couldn't help but chuckle, even when the room started to rise into another larger chamber ahead, and then you noticed the tight space between two walls.

"Aw…it's gonna be close…a-am I gonna make it through?! Do I have enough space?!" he called down with fear.

"Hey, I always sucked at measuring! You're askin' the wrong person!"

"Great! Yeah, thanks for the help…uh, just gotta get through here! I-I just gotta concentrate!" Wheatley informed firmly, but then he went back to rambling about his story, "and who's fault do you think it's gonna be when management comes down here and finds TEN THOUSAND flippin' vegetables?! …ARRGH! Ok, see, I hit that one, I hit that one!"

You soon realized what he was talking about when the corner in front of you to your left suddenly disappeared after a large BOOM, and the whole room shook violently.

"Alright, listen, we should get out story straight! If anyone asks—and no one's gonna ask, don't worry—but if anyone asks, tell 'em as far as you know, last time you check, everyone looked pretty much alive! Alright?! NOT dead!" Wheatley demanded.

"I'll be sure ta put it on my to-do list!" you shouted jokingly.

"Ok…ok, we're almost there! On the other side of that wall us one of the old testing tracks; there's a piece of equipment in there that we're gonna need ta get out of here…right, I THINK this is a docking station! Get ready!"

You finally saw the thick, dark grey not too far head, and you curled your head as far into your chest for protection when you saw that it was quickly coming closer.

But after another large BOOM, no real damage was done…if you don't count the wall, which now had a few noticeable dents and scratches in it.

"Good news—that is NOT a docking station, so that's one mystery solved!" Wheatley tried to joke, but you really couldn't laugh this time when you were truly holding on for your life, "uh, I'm gonna attempt a 'manual override' on this wall! Could get a bit technical, hold on!"

With that, Wheatley once again forced the room against the wall, damaging it even more, but apparently not enough.

"Almost there! Remember, you're looking for a gun that makes holes…not bullet holes, but…don't worry, you'll figure it out…seriously, do hold on this time!"

Before you could ask about this "gun", you followed his orders and once again curled up while clasping tighter to the bed, preparing for impact. And soon enough, a final thud came, and it echoed as you looked up and cautiously blinked an eye open, only to be greeted by a huge hole filled.

But once the dust dispersed, you found that Wheatley really was successful in making a hole into the other room, but there was broken glass and overgrowth everywhere, so it wasn't easy to see too far inside.

"Well…there we go," Wheatley huffed while lowering himself down and joining you by your side.

"You ok? You sound like you're out of breath," you pointed out while standing back up, trying to calm down yourself after all that just happened.

"Oh, yeah, of course. It was nothing, really," Wheatley bluffed while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I say you did a good job," you reassured with a smile, and started to climb over the broken glass and debris, but you soon stopped and looked back up when you realized Wheatley wasn't following you, "you comin', Wheatley?"

"Wha…? Oh, no! No, no, no! Sorry…I can only go so many places with my management rail, so…" Wheatley sadly replied while pointing a thumb up at his rail.

"Oh…ok," you sighed with a shrug, trying to hide your disappointment.

"But…ya know, good luck and everything! And we'll see each other again soon, I promise! I'm not leaving you!" Wheatley shouted while quickly traveling back on his rail, and he soon disappeared behind the broken room that was once yours.

"Yeah…I won't leave you either," you declared softly, even though you knew Wheatley couldn't hear you, and you smiled in the direction he disappeared for a moment before turning and beginning to climb down again.

But you really did hope you'd get to see that charming, adorable man again.

* * *

 **Yes, if it wasn't already obvious, the human design for Wheatley in this story is the same as the one up in the cover art you see up in the top left corner there. Got it? Good!**

 **Hopefully, I'll be branching out on my new series "Your Own Adventure", where the story obviously revolves around you going through the original plot of original stories. And not just for Portal, but for all kinds of other fandoms as well. But any other way, I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Courtesy Call: Part 2

Chapter 2 - The Courtesy Call: Part 2

After you leapt over a large broken panel of glass, you suddenly found yourself falling much farther than you anticipated before eventually crashing through a shattered glass ceiling.

Luckily, even though you failed to land on your Long-Fall Boots, you fell for just a few more feet and only ended up with a scratch or two, and you stood up to find yourself now standing in a large glass room, inside of another larger room made of concrete white walls…but something about this setting just seemed…off…maybe not off, but just familiar.

"I'm getting some SERIOUS Deja-Vu here," you muttered to yourself while looking around for a way out of the glass room.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center!" the same emotionless voice from before suddenly came on, once again startling you, "we are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances to potentially apocalyptic significance beyond our control. However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue. These pre-recorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support, so that science can still be done, even in the event of environmental, social, economic, or structural collapse. The portal will open, and emergency testing will begin in three…two…one."

Suddenly, a large oval bigger than you opened on the one panel made of concrete in the glass room, as the bright orange aura surrounding its edges slowly danced like fire. But as you stared through the orange portal, you suddenly saw yourself, but not as a reflection, just from a different angle; you thought for a moment to take in the angle, and you then turned to your right.

On the wall outside the glass room was another oval-shaped hole, but its edges were sapphire blue. Your mind was extremely perplexed, but not just from the literal portal you could pass through, but from yet another sense of familiarity from it.

"What is going on…?" you whimpered as you quickly passed through the orange oval, and soon jumped out of the blue portal on the outside, and you looked your right to right to find a circular door on the other side of the room.

You then ran up to the door, and its center turned in a 360 degree loop, causing the door to split open, allowing you enter into the next room; it was much larger and brighter, but there was still some overgrowth in a few corners, and there was a large red button on one end of the room, and a large tube sticking out of the ceiling next to another door.

"Cube and button-based testing remains an important tool for science, even in a dire emergency. If cube and button-based testing caused this emergency, don't worry. The odds of this happening twice are very slim."

You once again felt something familiar about this test when you stood on the button, causing the tube above to open up and drove a large cube with the Aperture Science logo on each side. You then ran up to the cube and grabbed it, finding it to be surprisingly light, and you carried it back over to the button and placed it on top, opening the door for you to proceed.

When you exited the test, you walked through a transparent light blue screen, which buzzed slightly when you stepped through; down a short flight of rusted stairs was a much taller room with static screens all around, and in the middle was a vertical tube big enough for you to step in.

"You have just passed through an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill, which vaporizes most Aperture Science equipment that touches it."

"An elevator?" you figured aloud and slowly stepped inside, the glass doors closing before you could even turn around, and the light eventually dimmed to pitch blackness as you quickly descended.

But you guessed it was only a few minutes until you saw light again, and you descended into another room, similar to the last one before boarding the elevator.

"If the Earth is currently governed by a manner of animal-king, sentient cloud, or other government body that either refuses to or is incapable of listening to reason, th-…" You looked up with a cocked brow when the voice suddenly shorted out in a disturbing distort, and you slowly stepped out of the elevator and climbed up another set of rusty stairs.

As soon as you passed through the door at the top, you immediately turned tour attention a large panel that suddenly flickered on, a foggy white screen came on with a large 02 at the top, a much smaller 02/19 right underneath, and then three bars directly under that.

"Hey, hey! You made it!" the familiar cheery laughter of Wheatley pulled you from your thoughts and immediately put a smile on your face, as you ran around a corner and found the said blonde cyborg hanging up on his management rail behind a broken wall.

"Wheatley, hey! Good to see you made it through too!" you happily informed.

"Yeah, we BOTH made it! Brilliant, right? Anyway, um, there should be a portal device on that podium over there!" Wheatley called down while pointing straight ahead, and you followed his finger around another corner, where you found a cluttered room with a small tilted podium in the middle, and sparks were flying from wires sticking out at the top.

"Are you sure, Wheatley? I-I don't see anything except this podium!" you pointed out with worry, as you were reluctant to get any closer to the middle.

"Yes, I'm sure! Just keep looking!" You swallowed you fear and quickly jumped into the center, as to not look stupid in front of Wheatley, but you immediately regretted it when the floor suddenly gave out, and you plummeted many yards.

"WHOA, NO!" Wheatley shouted in terror, as he could do nothing to save you.

Luckily, you landed on your Long-Fall Boots this time, into a pool of murky water, and you really didn't want to know what was in it.

"Hello?! Can you see the portal gun…also, are you alive?!" Wheatley called down, "tha-that's important, probably should've asked that first!"

"No and yes!" you couldn't help but joke and roll your eyes.

"Right, I'm…you know what I'm gonna do?! I'm gonna work on the assumption that you're just fine and that you've got it from here, alright?! I'll wait—I'll wait one hour! Then I'll come back and, assuming I can locate your dead body, I'll bury you! Alright?! Brilliant! Go team! See you in an hour…hopefully! If you're not…dead!"

"Gee, that's reassuring," you muttered sarcastically, as you trudged through the disgusting water, towards a lit up room at the end of the dark corridor. You soon entered the room, with many more white concrete walls, just more desecrated than the last room, and there was a misplaced set of stairs in the middle.

And when you saw a certain object sitting at the top, you gasped and sprinted all the way up. Your eyes went almost as wide as dinner plates when you saw the object Wheatley was talking about the whole time: a cylindrical gun with three pointed prongs at the end, and a bright blue light in the middle.

You remembered exactly what this was and what it does, so you hastily picked it up and slid your arm inside to grab the handle and trigger. But there was something else about the gun that you felt like you should remember…but you just couldn't put your finger on it…

But you then remembered the task at hand: getting back to Wheatley…you obviously weren't getting back the way you came, you were going to have to go around. After looking around, you soon found another set of old stairs, but it was the other half of the stairs you were standing on. You stepped back a bit to get a running start, and you then sprinted to jump across the rather large gap.

* * *

You slowly but surely passed four or five more, and you couldn't help but feel like you've done this before…

But you soon exited another elevator, and as soon as you passed through the next door for the next test, you were greeted with a much clearer room…and you would be greeted with a very unexpected surprise.

"Hey! Oi, oi! I'm up here!" Wheatley called, and you once again instantly smiled at the sound of his charming British accent, as you ran up to a huge hole in the corner of the room, where Wheatley was hanging on his management rail on the other side.

"Hey, Wheatley!" you kindly greeted.

"Oh, brilliant! You DID find a portal gun!" Wheatley cheered once he noticed the portal gun in your hands.

"Yup! I'd send Annie Oakley on a run for her money with this thing," you boasted with a smirk.

"Annie Oakley, you are, I'm sure, considering you got this far! And you know what? It just goes to show: People with brain damage are the real heroes in the end, aren't they? At the end of the day. Brave."

"Well, thanks."

"Pop a portal on that wall behind me, there, and I'll meet you on the other side of the room!" Wheatley ordered while pointing a thumb at the wall behind him.

You then nodded and quickly blasted a portal, the blue ray just whizzing passed Wheatley, and he cried out in the process of nearly getting shot. But as he turned around to look at the portal, you suddenly jumped through the orange portal on the floor on your side of the wall, and you landed with grace on the other side.

But when you were expecting another exciting smile from Wheatley, he only stared down at you with a worried expression.

"Ok, listen, let me lay something on you. It's pretty heavy…they told me NEVER NEVER EVER to disengage myself from my management rail—or I would DIE."

"Oh…that's bad," you whimpered with shock.

"Yes, but we're out of options here. So…get ready to catch me, alright, on the off chance that I'm not dead the moment I pop off this thing," Wheatley instructed, and you nodded while holding out your arms catch him.

"Alright, ready? One…two…THREE! That's high. It's TOO high, isn't really, that…" Wheatley started to count, but he rolled back a bit on his rail when he reached three. And you only stared up at him flatly with a cocked brow at his cowardice.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright, going on three just gives you too much time ta think about it. Let's, uh, go on one this time. Ok? Ready? …ONE! CATCH ME, CATCH ME, CATCH ME!"

You simply stood underneath him and held out your arms once more, and you easily caught him and broke his fall, holding him bridal style. But as soon as he realized he wasn't falling anymore, he stared at you blankly as you smirked back.

"I…am not dead! I'm not dead!" Wheatley laughed hysterically, and he jumped out of your arms.

"Feel good?" you asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I feel GREAT! But I've got something else to show you, alright? I'll just plug myself into this wall, here. You'll be impressed by this," Wheatley sighed with relief, and a large stick suddenly grew out of the wall, two large metal prongs sticking out for Wheatley, as he sat down and plugged himself in with the port on his back.

But when he saw you smiling at him with expectance, he smiled sheppishly and blushed madly.

"Um…yeah, I can't do it if you're watching…seriously, could you just turn around?" the cyborg chuckled nervously.

"Are you serious?" you asked dryly, your smile immediately disappearing, "what's so dirty about it that I can't see it?"

"Um, I don't think I should answer that," Wheatley protested while blushing ever more, and you scoffed while rolling your eyes and reluctantly turning around, crossing your arms in frustration.

But just a few seconds later, you heard a few beeps, and some air whooshing.

"Alright, you can turn 'round now!" Wheatley called, and you immediately turned back around out of curiosity, and you were impressed to find a secret passage suddenly open up.

"BAM! Secret panel! That I opened while your back was turned," Wheatley boasted with a grin, as he unplugged himself from the stick, allowing it to retreat back into the wall.

"Yeah, quite impressive," you sighed sarcastically while peeking your head inside the new passage.

"I knew you'd think so! So, let's go already!" Wheatley cheered while skipping into the passage, and you chuckled and started following the blonde cyborg.

"Look at this! No rail to tell us where ta go! Oh, this is brilliant. We go wherever we want...hold on, though, where are we going? Seriously. Hang on, let me just get my bearings…hmmm…" Wheatley hummed in deep thought, as the two of you walked down a metal catwalk through a long corridor.

"Just follow that rail, actually," Wheatley informed while tapping the railing, but when you rounded a corner, he growled in aggravation.

"Hello?" a turret greeted, as it was stuck in an old glass tube with other dead turrets, and you clutched the portal gun tighter in your hands when you saw the bright red laser light aimed from its eye.

"Yes, hello! No, we're not stopping!" Wheatley shouted.

"Excuse me?" the turret asked timidly.

"Don't make eye contact, whatever you do," Wheatley ordered quietly while pushing you from behind, and he started talking back to the turret again, "no, thanks! We're good! Appreciate it! …Keep moving, keep moving."

"What the heck was that thing?" you questioned in suspicion.

"Just a turret, annoying bloody things. And not just bad conversationalists, but they'll basically fill you with bullets. So, I don't advise you stand in front of one," Wheatley explained dryly.

"Ok…" you whimpered, trying not to imagine yourself getting shot to death, and Wheatley finally stopped pushing you when you both came up to another circular door, in which it instantly opened for you two.

"Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something right now," Wheatley began reluctantly as you and him walked in, and he started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "in order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber…and she will probably kill us if, um, she's awake."

"Oh, that's nice," you muttered sarcastically, trying to hide the worry in your eyes when you knew exactly what he was talking about…but he couldn't know that.

"If you wanna call it quits, we could just sit here. Forever. That's an option. Option A: sit here, do nothing. Option B: go through there, and if she's alive, she'll almost certainly kill us…so, if you've got any reservations whatsoever about this plan, now would be a tremendous time to voice them," Wheatley rambled on awkwardly with expressive hand gestures, and he crossed his arms and looked at you with expectance when he finally went quiet.

"You said IF she's alive, right? So, there's still a chance that she's not?" you asked with hope.

"A VERY slim chance."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Let's go."

"Whoa! What?! Are you serious?! You're actually gonna go through HER chamber?!" Wheatley asked in utter shock as he chased after you, but you never stopped, "ok, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table—I don't wanna do it! I don't want to go in there! Don't…don't go in there-she's off, she's off! Don't panic over it! She's off! All fine. Off we go…thank God, right?"

The entire time Wheatley babbled on, you just stayed quiet and focused on your surroundings when you entered the chamber, and Wheatley tried to lie by saying SHE was off…boy, you sure hoped so.

It really wasn't until Wheatley mentioned HER chamber that you finally remembered what happened before waking up in the relaxation center; the portal guns, the tests—and GLaDOS.

The said large AI was sprawled out on the overgrown floor, as you and Wheatley carefully stepped over her dead metallic corpse.

"There she is…what a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac," Wheatley began softly while shaking his head, "you know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this: a human."

"A human?" you asked, trying to act surprised, even though you knew exactly which human he was talking about, but he luckily bought it.

"I know, I know! I wouldn't have believed it either! Apparently, this human escaped, and nobody's seen him since…then there was a sort of long chunk of time where, um, absolutely nothing happened, and then there's us, escaping now. So, that's pretty much the whole story…you're up to speed. Don't touch anything."

You were confused at the last part, as you didn't know what you weren't supposed to touch, and you two continued through the old chamber and down an old metal flight of stairs.

But Wheatley suddenly stuck his arm out in front of you, stopping you in your tracks when you came up to a broken part in the stairs, and the other broken half was many yards down.

"Actually, looking at it, that is QUITE a distance, isn't it?" Wheatley rambled nervously, staring down at the deadly height, "ok, you know what? You've got those Long-Fall Boots, so you just jump down there, and I'll go around."

But just before Wheatley could turn tail and head back, you suddenly grabbed his shoulder and quickly pulled him pack, lifting him up bridal style like before.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you doing?!" Wheatley asked hysterically, but you jumped without another word, making the blonde cyborg shrieked like a baby and tightly wrap his arms around you as you fell.

But with a loud thud, you landed on your feet, and neither one of you were harmed.

"Oh, still held! Still bein' held! That's a great job! You've applied the grip. We're all fine. That's tremendous," Wheatley laughed hysterically.

"Then you can let me go now, right?" you joked while referring to the fact that he was still hugging you tightly.

"Oh, right! S-sorry…" the cyborg stammered with a deep red blush, as he let go and you gently put him down. And after the awkward ordeal, you both started down another dark corridor, but you soon walked out onto a catwalk, and it seemed like there was a bottomless pit below.

And even though you were smart enough to look down, Wheatley's curiosity kept getting the best of him.

"AH! Sorry, I just looked down. I do NOT recommend it…OH, I just did it again!" You laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him along faster, distracting him long enough to keep him from looking down.

And when you finally reached the end of the metal catwalk, you found yourselves at a dead end, in a tall and cylindrical with hundreds upon hundreds of breaker switches on the walls.

"This is the Main Breaker Room," Wheatley informed while scanning each breaker switch, "look for a switch that says 'Escape Pod'. Alright? Don't touch ANYTHING else. Not interested in anything else. Don't touch ANYTHING else. Don't even LOOK at anything else, just…well, you've got to look at everything else to find 'Escape Pod', but as soon as soon as you've looked at something, and it doesn't say 'Escape Pod', look at something else, look at the next thing, alright? But don't touch anything else or look at any…look at other things, but don't…you understand."

"Perfectly," you reassured sarcastically while looking for the switch that he described, but it was too dark to read the labels, and it didn't help that most of them have faded over the years.

"Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere…tell you what, I'll just plug myself in here, and I'll turn on the lights for you," Wheatley informed while once again sitting down, and he backed his back port up to another stick in the wall. As soon as he was plugged in, some machinery whirred, and the room was suddenly brightened up, making it much easier to see.

"'Let there be light'. That's, uh…God. I was quoting God," Wheatley chuckled sheepishly, and you smiled down at him just to humor him before staring back up to look for the right switch.

But suddenly, the panel you were on suddenly turned a bit, as a single alarm suddenly went off, as if to warn you.

"Oh, look at that! Turning! Ominous! Just as long as it doesn't start moving up, we'll be fine," Wheatley pointed out to try to calm you down, but he seemed more scared than you again, "now, 'Escape Pod', 'Escape Pod'…oh, it's moving up!"

You immediately realized he was right when you nearly lost your balance from the panel slowly starting to ascend.

"Don't-don't worry! I've got it, I've got it, I've got it! This should slow it down!" Wheatley reassured while hacking the system and sounding off a few loud beeps, but the panel only started to ascent much faster.

"Whoops…that apparently makes it go faster."

As you both continued going up, you noticed the fact that every single was switched up when the panel hit them.

"Power up initiated," another robotic voice announced when you finally reached the top, and you found yourself in GLaDOS' chamber again.

"Ok, DON'T panic! Alright? Stop panicing…um…I can still stop this! Um…oh, there's a password, but it's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem…ummm…" As Wheatley nervously babbled on, you started hyperventilating when you noticed that GLaDOS' once dead and motionless corpse was now moving, as it slowly pulled itself back together.

"A…A…A…A…A, um…A!" Wheatley read aloud as he typed in the password, but a loud buzzer told him it was wrong, "nope. Ok. A, A, A, A, A…C!"

Another loud buzzer sounded to alert Wheatley that it was wrong, but the buzzer was the least of your problems, as you continued to watch in horror as your oldest and greatest enemy slowly come back to life.

"No. Wait, did I do B? Do you have a pen. Start writing these down," Wheatley quickly instructed.

"Power up complete."

"Ok, ok, ok! Listen, new plan: act natural, act natural! We've done nothing wrong!" Wheatley hysterically ordered as he unplugged himself, but you couldn't take your eyes off of HER, especially when she stared down at you with her single yellow optic.

"Hello!" Wheatley innocently greeted with a little wave of his hand.

"Oh—it's YOU," the giant white AI stated grimly, glaring down at you.

"You know her?" Wheatley asked you in surprise.

"It's been a LONG time. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead—you know, after you murdered me," GLaDOS pointed out flatly.

"You did WHAT?!" Wheatley snapped at you, staring at you in utter shock. But before you could give him any answers, two pairs of large mechanical claws suddenly descended, grabbing you by the waist and grabbing Wheatley by the neck, yanking him into the air as well.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Nonononono! Oh, no, no, NO-GAH!" Wheatley cried out to you in terror, trying reach out for you, but his actions were cut short when the claws suddenly tightened around his neck, making him hold his tongue.

And all you could do was watch in total fear yourself, as you were being held up in the air on the other side of GLaDOS, completely out of reach of Wheatley, in which you worried more for than yourself. After all, you two have grown close shortly after you met, and you didn't want anything bad to happen to the only friend you had down here.

"Ok. Look. We both said a lot of things you're going to regret," GLaDOS began nonchalantly, and she paused long enough for the claws around Wheatley's neck to suddenly tighten at a deadly force, and you could see blue, black, and white colors flash in the cyborg's eyes before he went completely limp.

You were sure you felt tears prick at your eyes when GLaDOS suddenly tossed him away like trash, and you glared daggers up at her, your eyes still stinging from tears.

"But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster," GLaDOS went on calmly, as you carried you to the other side of the room, "I will say, though, that since you went through all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test. I love it too. There's just one small thing we need to take care of first."

With that, you were lifted above a large tube, and you were then dropped like a brick down the dark chute, quickly falling and surrounded by darkness.

You still had the portal gun, but you really wished you had Wheatley too. Hopefully, he wasn't really gone forever.

* * *

 **Yes, I will most likely be skipping most of the tests. But don't worry, I won't skip over any of the important ones, I promise.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
